Fishing for Love
"What am I going to do if Doremi takes to fishing?" Fishing For Love is Episode Sixteen of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Doremi is spying on Shingo as he fishes in the nearby stream. He suddenly catches a fish and she decides that now is finally the time to confess. Summary Doremi developes feelings for a boy her dad brings home one day and decides to join them on his upcoming fishing trip in hopes of catching his heart. With help from Hazuki and Aiko will Doremi succeed? Recap The Harukaze women are angrily awaiting for Keisuke to return home one evening for dinner. Just as they decide to begin eating, Keisuke shows up and explains that something had happened, and that he brought home a guest: a boy he was fishing with earlier. Doremi is instantly smitten by him, and Pop expresses annoyance. The following day the girls are making new items for the shop as Doremi goes on and on about Shingo. Neither of them are very surprised, used to this by now. Doremi bickers with Aiko before she appears sullen, saying that her crushes never go well. She brings up that dad will be going on a camping trip soon and since Shingo will be there, she agreed to go; so she asks Aiko and Hazuki to join them for support. She also asks if they have any advice to get him to like her, and Aiko points out that usually sharing common interest would be a place to start. Doremi mentions that he fishes a lot, and the girls transform to summon a large, glass fish tank on the table they were working on in order to get some practice. But as the girls begin, the feisty fish attempt to grab the yousei as they observe the tank, causing the glass to shatter, sending both fish and water all the way down the stairs just as Majorika and Lala return. She instantly complains and forces the girls to clean up before they inform her that they will be going away for the fishing trip. She asks if she and Lala can join them but the girls aren't sure, worried she will cause trouble. To avoid giving her a straight answer they quickly bail. The next morning, Doremi has gotten up bright and early in order to make meals for the day. Keisuke is also preparing, while Pop and Haruka discuss what is going on with Doremi as of late. Pop thinks it's really obvious that Doremi is only going because of a crush, assuring their mother that she wont need to worry about her suddenly developing an interest in boys. She then prepares to leave, mentioning the date she set up at the park, causing Haruka to become exasperated. Meanwhile, Majorika is wondering where the girls are and finds a note saying they already left. She is extremely angry and decides to punish them for it later. On the ride to the fishing spot Doremi notices one of the lunches moving and looks inside to see Dodo eating an onigiri. She scolds her until finding out Aiko and Hazuki snuck Mimi and Rere with them as well, causing her to let the fairy off the hook since she will keep occupied with them. Upon arrival, Doremi gushes as Shingo greets her and Keisuke, and they are joined by Shingo's father after she introduces him to Aiko and Hazuki. As his dad rudely comments on his disinterest in fishing and walks away, Shingo explains that he won't be able to come fishing after this trip due to having to take his middle school entrance exams. He also says his dad doesn't like fishing, or consider it a skill so he forced him to come on the trip in hopes of him seeing that it can be great. Before the girls go, Doremi warns their fairies to stay in the car while Aiko and Hazuki ask Shingo to teach Doremi to fish in hopes of breaking the ice. He agrees and Keisuke goes to his father to ask if he would like to fish as well, but he refuses. It's then they think Shingo caught something but unfortunately its just an empty juice can- much to his fathers amusement. The mood begins to dampen as Aiko excuses herself, followed by Hazuki, and the girls make a plan to cast magic on the lake to summon a lot of fish. But before they can, they see their fairies have managed to catch one- and Shingo accidentally snags Dodo's dress. She struggles to pull away and Aiko suggests Hazuki just turn her into a fish; but Hazuki accidentally turns her into a carp flag due to being unable to think of what fish could be in this lake. By this point Shingo gives up as his father points out he would be better off studying. Doremi tries to console him but it doesn't work. Suddenly, Rere and Mimi come over and show Hazuki and Aiko that Majorika is there and they find her using a magic net to catch a lot of fish- which is why nobody else can get any. The girls tell her off for this, but she claims they deserve it for leaving her behind, although Lala feels remorse. Hazuki and Aiko try to apologize for leaving her behind in hopes to get her to release the fish, then they trick her by promising they have used their magic for a hot spring and will massage her if she joins them in another location. She agrees and they fly away while the fairies untie the string keeping the net together, releasing all of the fish. By sunset, Shingo remains gloomy but he thanks his father for joining them anyway. This surprises his dad as he explains how it's been a really long time since they last went camping, and even if it didn't go as he wanted he was just happy to spend time with him. Just then they all notice fish are beginning to grab their lures, and Shingo's father lends him a hand to catch his; going on to claim that fishing is alright. As Doremi wonders where all the fish came from, Aiko and Hazuki explain what happened as they return. They go on to have dinner as evening arrives, eating Doremi's meals and the fish while the adults drink. Doremi happens to find Shingo sitting by himself and she forces herself to approach and join him, and he thanks her for coming, causing her to become flustered. Meanwhile, Hazuki and Aiko watch and decide to use their magic to make the mood romantic. They summon fireworks in the sky, much to their surprise, but Doremi decides that now would be a great time to confess to him, but she struggles on how to change the subject. She brings up how romantic the stars look and Shingo agrees, then she asks about when he will be able to fishing again. After he answers, she tries to confess when he suddenly mentions that he will have to bring his girlfriend next time. Doremi is utterly crushed by the news, and with him unaware and observing the fireworks, she begins to weep. She sees Aiko and Hazuki from the bushes nearby as they attempt to give her further support -unaware of what happened- which only makes Doremi's mood worsen and she bursts into tears. Spells used *Fishing rods, appear! *Tank with fish, appear! Major Events *Characters introduced: Shingo Hasegawa Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *When Dodo gets flustered over what she made, the clay changes from pink color to brown. *When Doremi casts her first spell the area behind her is white, but as the girls back away it is a different color. *As Doremi's eyes light up at the aspect of meeting her "future boyfriends father", they turn orange. *Right before the ojamajo see the yousei trying to catch fish, Hazuki and Aiko's taps are missing their beads. *As Aiko and Hazuki are above spying on Majorika, Aiko's skirt lacks its dark blue petals. *The second the water hits the girls, Hazuki's gloves turn the same color as her uniform. *When Hazuki and Aiko try to make Majorika leave, Aiko's tap lacks detail. **Also note that her eyes are colored white and tan. *As the ojamajo run down the stairs and back to the table, their taps lack detail. *When Doremi is making lunch, the various shots of her change various details. *One of the fish has a different face than the others. *When Aiko and Hazuki clasp their hands in the van, there is a big streak of brown outside of Hazuki's hair lining. Trivia *Baby yousei are revealed to have legs in this episode. As Dodo is leaning over with the clay, there are visible bumps in her dress where they would be. *This is Doremi's second crush of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Doremi episodes